International Patent Application No. PCT/AU2005/000580 published under WO 2005/103926 (to which U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/111,946 and published under No. 2005-0262313 corresponds) in the name of the present applicant, discloses how different portions of an application program written to execute on only a single computer can be operated substantially simultaneously on a corresponding different one of a plurality of computers. That simultaneous operation has not been commercially used as of the priority date of the present application. International Patent Application Nos. PCT/AU2005/001641 to which U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/259,885 entitled: “Computer Architecture Method of Operation for Multi-Computer Distributed Processing and Co-ordinated Memory and Asset Handling” corresponds and PCT/AU2006/000532 in the name of the present applicant and unpublished as at the priority date of the present application, also disclose further details. The contents of each of the abovementioned prior application(s) are hereby incorporated into the present application by cross reference for all purposes.
Briefly stated, the abovementioned patent specifications disclose that at least one application program written to be operated on only a single computer can be simultaneously operated on a number of computers each with independent local memory. The memory locations required for the operation of that program are replicated in the independent local memory of each computer. On each occasion on which the application program writes new data to any replicated memory location, that new data is transmitted and stored at each corresponding memory location of each computer. Thus apart from the possibility of transmission delays, each computer has a local memory the contents of which are substantially identical to the local memory of each other computer and are updated to remain so. Since all application programs, in general, read data much more frequently than they cause new data to be written, the abovementioned arrangement enables very substantial advantages in computing speed to be achieved. In particular, the stratagem enables two or more commodity computers interconnected by a commodity communications network to be operated simultaneously running under the application program written to be executed on only a single computer.
In many situations, the above-mentioned arrangements work satisfactorily. This applies particularly where the programmer is aware that there may be updating delays and so can adjust the flow of the program to account for this. However, there are situations in which the use of stale contents or values instead of the latest content can create problems.
The genesis of the present invention is a desire to at least partially overcome the abovementioned difficulty.